


black, blue and red at a karaoke room

by EmeliaK



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, by the way it's all in iambic pentameter, ranyuki getting progressively drunk, ranyuki getting progressively ham at a room while tomoe sneaks alcohol in, really it's just ranyuki getting progress. hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeliaK/pseuds/EmeliaK
Summary: Blooming from a one-off rivalry session somewhere between six and midnight, Ran and Yukina begin to work each other out.





	black, blue and red at a karaoke room

**Author's Note:**

> (T. They get drunk in this one. Also, making out briefly?)
> 
> (Also, it's in sonnets. Surprise! You get Actual Poetry cred for reading a Ran/Yukina fic.)

It's late, but not too late; they have the time -  
For three or maybe four good hours' song.  
Well, Ran does, since she organised this crime  
in some impulsive fit - is that so wrong?  
And doubtless, Yukina's been dragged along  
Although she doubts her morning practice slot  
Since now it seems Ran's mood is "all night long"  
And here already seems to be quite hot  
She gives in. _Well, it can't be helped, quite not,_  
_And I suppose this is our chance to duel._  
_In private, even. Vocalise our lot_  
_And maybe we can find alike renewal..._  
Thank god Mitake doesn't read her frown -  
She'd never live a show of weakness down.

As Ran dials in (she's going first! So brave),  
Yukina ponders over her desire;  
Mitake Ran, a rival-headed knave  
Who picks her fights with silent blood on fire  
What could Yukina want out of that mire?  
_There's worth in knowledge from what conflict sows._  
And though she claims it stops there, she's a liar.  
It's _obvious_ to anyone she knows.  
"That's classic Yukina. She'll see Ran's shows,"  
"And see someone akin, with iron will."  
"She wants to go to war! To come to blows,"  
"On equal footing. There - Ran fits the bill."  
_What? No. Mitake's FAR from number one._  
_Although I am still giving her a run..._

Tsundere put aside, Yukina sees  
that Ran's about to start. Her mic is gripped  
so tightly, so determined. She agrees  
that this is war, and now her switch is flipped;  
she screams the opening - her mic just clipped -  
and catches Minato off-guard. How's that!?  
...Yukina shakes it off and breathes. She slipped,  
but now it's on. She's fine with tit-for-tat.  
What are these lyrics, though? These words are spat,  
a shotgun and a Telecaster's verse  
that stabs right at Yukina where she's sat.  
Once Ran's complete - _I mean, she could do worse..._  
(She's actually impressed. A rolling start.)  
It's her turn now to shred Mitake's heart.

Sat down and watching Minato take stage,  
Ran's actually already panting hard  
But no time now to catch her breath! The page  
Is settled on - an Afterglow regard!  
Does Yukina intend to play that card...?  
To show Ran up on her own treasured ground?  
Well, that's just fine. She'll chip her rival's guard  
In much a different way. Here comes a round...  
While hails of hey-day flood the room with sound  
Ran calls in reinforcements. "Tomoe?"  
And as if she were there in wait, a hound,  
A red sleeve reaches through the entryway,  
And drops a pack of six onto the floor.  
Ran drops the call. _You wanted more? Here's more._

Yukina, done! turns round to see Ran crass;  
Oh. Mitake took deep offense, she fears?  
Note: scratch the singing Afterglow. Alas,  
Not worth worst chagrin-- wait, she's drinking beer?  
"How did you get that?" with an icy leer.  
"Painstakingly. Grab one. They're still ice cold."  
"That's not my question. When did those appear?"  
Mitake simply meets her stare. _Well. Bold._  
Fine, take her up! Yukina Does Not Fold,  
And as she grabs a can, the coldness stings  
But no, she's not a stranger, all things told  
And pulling ring-tabs falls under all things  
What brand is this? She'd barely even cared  
and half went down. Did Ran think she'd be scared?

As hand slams can down, red moves to engage  
And shoots her foe a fierce, fighting look  
This next song too is targeted, you crook.  
The lingered taste of drink damps not her rage -  
Mitake stands to bat at silver's cage.  
"Here's R, you ass." Ah, Ran is on the hook?  
To Yukina's proposed duel, she'd took!  
Relief... thank god. Here's to the brightest age!  
Their throats their swords, they'll clash! Here, Ran now swings  
Her voice about the opening, and throws  
Her body everyways; no need to think!  
Yukina keenly watches how she sings  
Eyes shining, minds alight - this Ran she knows!  
And so, for reasons purely her, she'll drink!

"So... how was that?" She drips with sweat, it's but  
The second song she's sung with boundless vim  
But when she looks, Yukina stops her shut  
For on Ran's lips, her index finger slim  
Is held to shush. And one more can is gone.  
Just how much does Yukina _really_ hold?  
She's crooked - well, her face, which says "come on!"  
And cocky grin, no trace of former cold...  
_Alright... Yukina's wasted._ Ran did not  
Forsee this happening so soon tonight.  
She shakes the finger off. (It's kind of hot.)  
"Er, can you stand okay? This -" isn't right.  
"Give me the mic now... _Ran._ " Oh, god, that's weird!  
Just Mitake! She sounds _way_ too endeared.

Yukina's next (inebriated) pick  
Is Lost One's Weeping. Well, that, sort of counts?  
But Ran does not take notice. Not a tick  
She wastes to make her hand the whereabouts  
Of one fresh can. She won't lose here! Oh, no,  
_That_ score is evened out without a hitch.  
_And first-name snipes are real unfair, you know._  
Oh, quick! - " _Yukina!_ Knock 'em dead, you bitch!"  
The timing's perfect; caught her as she dived  
Into the starting verses, by surprise -  
First flustered, with bravado she's revived  
By Ran's uncouth yet heart-fulfilling prize  
This song is fast! Instinct, come run this brain!  
No stumbling while engaged in Ran's domain!

(Outside the hallowed door, two drops of eve -  
One drummer from the pantheon of dusk,  
One rose azurèd lead guitar, worn out  
From running to the redhead's eager shout.  
"I don't... see why... I'm here... and on such brusque--"  
"Just listen, 'kay!? 'Cause you will not be _lieve_..."  
[The muffled ends of rock. (Of Vocaloid?)]  
[Then first names, hitherto which they'd avoid.]  
"Oh, I see... so they've grown quite starkly close."  
"Hell yeah they have! Like, man, they're going WILD."  
"I find it strange. How _did_ they get this far?"  
"...dooon't worry 'bout--" "How. Did. They. Get. This. Far."  
"I might've, uh, slipped in some juice. Non-child."  
"You--!" "Just six smalls! And hey, Ran BEGGED for those.")

The duel sustains through three more songs, the two  
Exchanging blows, imbibing 'til they're out  
And once they are, Ran hails a pack anew  
When ten sung minutes lapse, then one quick shout -  
"I'm back!" responds the door. Oh, Tomoe,  
So sound a friend you are. (Sayo has left,  
Since she has long lost any sort of say  
In such a situation sense-bereft.)  
Yukina, choosing next, shows some small shock.  
"Is Udagawa here? I did not know.  
Why, Ran, is she the one who bought our stock?"  
"Just pick your song. Okay, Tomoe, go."  
"Alright!" Her grin is obviously skewed,  
Complicit that she was in this night's feud.

Once Tomoe heads off - her job here's done,  
And Ako likely wonders where she's gone -  
Yukina clasps Ran's shoulder. "Do _not_ run."  
"Wha--" Contact! "Tell me now. What's going on?"  
"I... asked for Tomoe to get some beer?"  
"And why the surreptitiousness, o Ran?"  
"You wouldn't let... me... bring a six-pack here?"  
"I do not care. You thought I'd rule some ban?"  
"Well..." (Honestly, she'd been a little scared.)  
"I think you've been quite childish in affairs -"  
She spins Ran round with arms to hold ensnared,  
And leaning past her face, she brushes hairs  
Aside, and bites her ear. Ran hangs in loss  
For one long instant. Then - her wires cross -

Ran grabs at her; unknown ferocity  
Wraps 'cross Yukina's back in hands and palms  
To stagger both entwined into their seat  
With red above, 'pon silver's lightest weight  
Brought face to face, the twilight's crimson black  
Leans. Suffocates. Steals breath and head away  
The thornèd princess gives, and gives herself  
First forwards, matching kiss with drunken health  
Brought sideways next, they fall in lockstep lay  
To fill their couch. Yukina on attack  
Wrests arms from Ran's embrace. To rouse her hate,  
And lo! With hand to head, the lock of heat  
Fell past Ran's eye is caught and gripped. No qualms  
As Yukina, vindictive, pulls with glee.

The pain is dull, but forceful in its lead  
And innate reflex catches - Ran gasps loud  
And bound through lips, it makes Yukina heed  
To Ran's side of the kiss. Are either proud  
To draw themselves into a headbutt, one  
Which throws Ran, then the both, upon the floor?  
...Yukina rolls herself out of the fun.  
(The booth is carpeted, so she's not sore.)  
They take a good few breaths, then draw a truce -  
"Yukina. Once we're done here singing, can..."  
"Mm, yes. Agreed. Somewhere we can reduce  
The chance we hurt ourselves. Bear any plan?"  
"...your house? Or mine. My dad should be asleep..."  
"Quite bold of you, _indeed_. Where comes this leap?"

Well... it was kind of stupid, Ran explains,  
rewinding back to early afternoon,  
with Tomoe and Moca, taking trains  
outbound to record stores for import boon,  
and Ran makes one lone mention of her heel  
which Moca prises open with good snark  
then Tomoe's "but hey, how _do_ you feel?"  
to which she asks which way, and Moca's bark  
of "Raaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn. Ran. Ran, girl. Don't try playing cooooy..."  
because of course she reads her mind, and claims  
"Minato's got you dancing... what a toy..."  
and Ran asks who? And _does_ that bitch play games?  
"Woah, Ran, that's fighting words. Look, hey, don't fight."  
_Don't_ fight? So stokes her rising stoic might.

"Your pride, I see." "They sucker-roped me in..."  
"But you're still here." "Well, yeah... this... kind of rules?"  
"...indeed. Quite eloquently put. Our win."  
"...well." Ran let fall the cans when they'd turned fools.  
Now barely does she reach forth for their sheens,  
To note -- "This... stuff is stronger than before."  
"Hm. Stronger too shall we become, as queens."  
"Pffff. Queens?" Shit, fine, that made her blush, for sure.  
"Well, Royal Highness Ran? One drink, my quest."  
"One drink. Right here." She throws the loosest back,  
To hear a yelp, then clutched against her vest,  
Her near-dropped can. Yukina's looking _wack_.  
"Nice catch, Your Majesty. C'mon. Go pick."  
Ran cracks her own brew, and it sprays her. Sick.

The eve stops not. They phone an hour's extense,  
And take that hour by the living throat  
Their throats alive and live to recompense  
Each other's song, the words meant more than wrote  
And then, with half an hour's glass their boat,  
"Wouldst thou not take with me to sing in dual?"  
"Duets? You'd better nail down every note."  
"But likewise, maiden dusk. Come, choose. Be cruel."  
"Sure, fine." In midst of scrolling, "Oh, renewal..."  
"We've thirty minutes more here. Worry not."  
"Mmm. That's, like, five more songs? Would... that be cool?"  
"Oh, tiring now?" "No, just... it's... kind of... hot..."  
_Why, how adorable she acts. But, well._  
"I find I do agree, should truth to tell."

Forth! Unison and harmonies, in throes  
Of hearts in octave-part, then lines in sixths  
Come over-under-intertwined, like Rose  
Of vined botania, twilight's shadow 'twixt  
Or else perhaps, like crescent holding fixed  
Yukina's thoughts there hung in radiant bask;  
Of sundown, dare? of Afterglow, as mixed--  
...what wand'ring mind inane does bear such task?  
But one minds not. Yukina cast her mask  
And stands here proud, in legion with her match  
As course of song, first Ran's, now hers to ask,  
Will bear her to a new night's blossompatch.  
Ah, see an end in sight, and soon an end  
Comes to the next beginning. "So, my friend--"

  
They're both still clutching hard onto their mics -  
"Yeah. Let's get going." Ran puts hers down first.  
Yukina, second.  
"--well, now, nay. _Good_ friend."  
"Or rival."

Habit's habit; stance is stance  
as Ran picks every can up from the floor  
to crush them, put them in her bag and move.  
"Or rival, granted. Grant me here a share--"  
"You want some cans? I'm throwing these away."  
"To merely watch and not partake is sin."  
"Sure, fine. You get the table ones, I guess?"  
"My thanks. An easy conscience greatly aids."

Ran zips her backpack shut. It rattles. Nice.

"Aids what?"  
"One thinks, come bed, we're not too soft."  
"I'll bite you."  
"Wonderful. I'll bite you too."

Her placid smile sends ripples through some moon,  
And Ran's returns soft warmth upon some dark.  
They hoist their bags and leave their homely booth,  
To pay their fare for one night's hours spent;

The lone receptionist takes in their cash  
And doesn't note the clatter from their bags.

  
A moment's meeting, cool air, tarmac wet.  
The doors behind them swing their haven closed.  
They stand there in a different place's breeze  
And gaze out at the lamplight amber-gray.

  
Ran's hand meets no resistance from her mind

She rests her palm on pale Yukina's face.

Time starts.  
"Your hand is cold."  
"Your place or mine?"

"I think... I'd like to see your bedroom. Hm?"

  
"I'll lead the way, then. Don't fall over."  
"Wait."

"What?"

  
"Hold my hand. I'm drunk. 'Tis courtesy."

"You think I'm cold."

"As I am too. Here, see?"

  
"You're right. You are."

  
"Now don't let go."

  
"I won't."

  


**Author's Note:**

> 'reading this fic officially makes you less of a poser than kaoru' ~ranka
> 
> writing this was a workout, but i think it was worth it for the intersection of the "would read ranyuki" and "would read actual-ass sonnets" audience (although would i ever do this again? maybe not). talk to me about drunk Yukina
> 
> and then that night they had the _wildest_ sex


End file.
